Good News, Bad News
Good News, Bad News is episode five in season four of Full House. It originally aired on October 19, 1990. Opening Teaser Joey teaches Michelle her first joke, which happens to be the "Boo who?" knock-knock joke. Then he tries his own spin on it, hoping she gets the knack. Unfortunately, she doesn't quite get it, until Danny knocks on the door (for real) and she responds with "Who's there?". He says, "It's Dad", to which Michelle replies, "Dad who?", and Danny responds, "You don't know your own dad?" And Michelle says, "Don't cry, it's only a joke", the response to the "Boo who?" joke. Synopsis D.J. is named the new editor-in-chief of her school's newspaper, and she plays favorites by making Kimmy Gibbler the editor of the sports page (through her best friend's use of the "dog face" and the whimper), despite Jake Bitterman (from "13 Candles") accusing D.J. of (which isn't true, as she and Kimmy are not related) and asking why she did not hire him instead. When Kimmy turns in a report that looks like it belongs in the gossip column, D.J. tells her to rewrite the story, but when she refuses and subsequently accuses D.J. of being "Queen of the Paper", D.J. fires her, and that leads to a feud between them. To get back at the so-called "Queen of the Paper", Kimmy decides to write her own newspaper, The Gibbler Gazette, and she writes horrible things about D.J., including a front-page headline accusing "Power-Hungry Editor Donna Jo Tanner" of stabbing her in the back, and pasting pictures of D.J.'s face on Freddie Krueger's and Fred Flintstone's bodies, the latter of which is a way of comparing D.J. firing her to Fred Flintstone getting angry at his friend Barney Rubble. Meanwhile, after a gig where Jesse and Joey make Comet "talk", Double J Creative Services is hired by the TV station, which wants a commercial made for Wake Up, San Francisco, but working with Danny and Becky on the commercial turns out to be anything but fun. They use extras as "typical viewers" of the show, and while Danny and Becky are to bonk coffee cups, unfortunately, they smash them. Per Jesse, it took 24 cups and 12 takes to finally get it right. Later that day in the kitchen, in an attempt to trash her temporarily ex-best friend's reputation, D.J. is using a typewriter to type what appears to be an editorial filled with secrets about Kimmy stored up in her head since kindergarten, including one where, in second grade, Kimmy fakes having the mumps by having two Hostess stuffed in her cheeks. When D.J. explains her problem to the adults, Jesse and Joey tell her that it does not take strength to hold a grudge, but to let go of one. They explain that the one important lesson in friendship is forgiveness, and Danny and Becky demonstrate this lesson of forgiveness by apologizing for the retakes and the many cups being used, and forgive and hug each other. Just then, Kimmy comes by to return everyone's stuff, such as Jesse's hairbrush (he remarks that she can keep the hair), Joey's car keys (for which she remarks he needs a new car stereo, and he remarks he needs a new car alarm), and Danny's answering machine beeper (to which he reminds her what it means to "borrow", meaning she needs to ask next time). After threatening to return each other's gifts (including Kimmy returning D.J.'s old retainer, see below), D.J. and Kimmy later forgive each other and end up working things out, and D.J. gives Kimmy a different job on the paper — one that might suit her better. Also, after finding out D.J. is too busy to play with her (because of her preoccupation with her new gig at the school paper), Michelle plays "Shadow" with Stephanie, and hearing Michelle repeat every word that Stephanie says is driving her crazy, so she tries to turn the tables on Michelle, even getting her to tongue-twist the Pledge of Allegiance, but it does not work. When D.J. asks Michelle if she is tired of the game, Michelle says that she's not with a quick "No way, José!", which Stephanie repeats; she then plays along until Michelle quits, at which point Stephanie exclaims, "I'm free!", only to have the tables turned back on her. She gets Kimmy to play it with Michelle at the end; she is successful, and Michelle soon begins driving Kimmy crazy with the Shadow game (which continues as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Kimmy: All right, Madame Editor! Give me a job on that paper, and we are going to rule the school. D.J.: You want to work on the paper? I’ve never even seen you read a paper. Kimmy: I read papers, whenever I’m in line at the supermarket. D.J.: Well, I don’t think we’re gonna need any articles about finding Elvis on Mars. Kimmy: It was Venus. Come on, I need an extracurricular activity so it looks like I care about the stupid school. D.J.: Well, Kimmy, I'd really like to put you on the paper, but the only thing left is sports editor. Kimmy: That's perfect for me. D.J.: You don't know anything about sports. Kimmy: Sure I do. My mom used to be a professional wrestler. Please? You're my best, best, best friend. does the "sad puppy face". D.J.: Oh, not the puppy dog face. then does the whimper. Oh, not the whimper. OK, you've got the job. Just don't lick my face. Kimmy: All right! Thanks, D.J. ---- D.J.: (after Kimmy gives her an article that belongs in the gossip column, and in response to her BF telling her to redo it, calls her "Queen of the Paper") Look, I'm the editor and I'm telling you to do this over. Kimmy: No way. I skipped my nap in Algebra to write that. I'm not doing it. D.J.: Then I guess you're not sports editor. Kimmy: Then I guess we're not friends. D.J.: Fine. Kimmy: Fine. D.J.: Fine. Kimmy: Fine. ''(she throws her report away and exits, leaving her now ex-best friend completely speechless, shocked, and devastated, all in more ways than one) Trivia *The first episode where Comet "talks" *The second episode where Kimmy's full name, Kimberly Louise Gibbler, is used (the first being "D.J.'s Very First Horse" in season 2) *The second episode where Stephanie messes up the Pledge of Allegiance, as she omits "under God"; in "The First Day of School", as D.J. picks her up and carries her over to her bed and tucks her in, she only gets as far as the first line before messing up the rest of the pledge *The only episode where D.J.'s full name is used alone *When D.J. and Kimmy return each other's gifts, the audience can be heard going "Ugh!" before laughing, when Kimmy returns D.J.'s old retainer *The third of four episodes this season to use the Lorimar Television music in the closing credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes